


Bath Time

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki joins Clear in the bath. (Kind of a continuation of my friend's adorable head canon about Clear taking a bath)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing porn so I hope it's alright! If it doesn't sound very good I would love some feedback on what I can change OwO ♡ (Also sorry for the uncreative title! I'm not good with titles....)

Mizuki smiled at Clear before he stripped off his clothes to join him in the tub. As he let himself sink down into the water, he noticed the water level rise almost all the way to the top but he didn’t mind. If it ended up getting onto the floor he could clean it later, making messes is really no big deal when he’d rather focus on being with Clear.

Clear blushed and gave him a shy smile before he said,  
“Mizuki-san…. Do you want me to wash your back for you?”

Mizuki smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was.  
“Alright, Clear. Then after how about I wash yours?”

Clear blushed again and smiled excitedly.  
“Alright Mizuki-san! That would be very wonderful”

Mizuki turned his back away from Clear and the fair haired man started to scrub in gentle circles that made Mizuki sigh and relax, falling back onto Clear’s chest. Suddenly Mizuki felt a warm pair of lips on his neck and he found himself turning around to face Clear whose cheeks were a light pink.

“I’m sorry Mizuki-san. I just really wanted to kiss you. I just thought that you looked to cute when you relaxed like that and I couldn’t help myself…”

Mizuki grinned and turned his body so he was facing Clear, leaned forward and kissed Clear on his soft lips.

“Don’t be sorry. You know I love your kisses.”

Mizuki kissed him again, a little longer this time, letting his lips linger on his. They parted their lips to deepen the kiss and Clear let out a soft little moan that made Mizuki want to indulge even more. He slid his tongue against Clear’s teeth and Clear opened up to invite his tongue inside. He sucked on Clear’s tongue while nibbling it just a little bit, Clear lets out another moan and Mizuki can’t contain himself anymore. He parts their kiss which leaves them gasping for breath, he looks up at the fair haired man whose face is flushed and lips red and slightly swollen from their deep kiss.

Mizuki leans in again while kissing and biting Clear’s neck and trails his hands from the smooth skin of the android’s stomach to his chest. He pinches one of Clear’s nipples which makes the light haired man gasp. He lowers his head from his neck to his chest and lets his tongue trail around the one nipple while still playing with the other. Clear gasps again and starts to lean into the pleasure from Mizuki’s mouth and fingers.

Mizuki then moves his right hand lower tracing down Clear’s abs to his thighs. The brunettes hand stops at his crotch and he grabs Clear’s already stiff cock and starts to slowly stroke him from base to tip while stroking his thumb over the sensitive tip.  
Clear moans “Ah! W-wait… Mizuki…-san. I want to touch you too”

Clear reaches for Mizuki’s dick and he too begins to stroke him. Mizuki takes his mouth off of Clear’s nipple to take him in for another kiss pulling him closer so Clear is straddling him.

Mizuki grabbed both of their dicks together and started to stroke. His other hand made it’s way for Clear’s ass and he gave him a light squeeze which made Clear let out a whimper.

Mizuki grinned “You’re so adorable, Clear” his voice husky.

“You’re the cute one Mizuki-san” Clear replied in a voice that was almost needy and filled with pleasure as he placed his lips on Mizuki’s.

Mizuki placed two fingers on Clear’s entrance and started to massage before putting a finger in. Clear parts their kiss to let out a surprised moan only throw his arms around Mizuki’s shoulders and press a kiss into his lips full force. Mizuki switches from one finger to two and moves them around inside of Clear to loosen him up.

Clear lets out another moan against Mizuki’s parted lips and pushes himself against the brunettes fingers. He lets out another moan and breaks their kiss once more.

“M-Mizuki-san… I-I think I’m ready now” the platinum blonde says in a voice filled with need and desire. Mizuki pulls his fingers out of Clear and takes his hand off their dicks.

Clear places his hands on Mizuki’s shoulders to position himself then reached back for Mizuki’s cock and aims it at his entrance.

He slowly lets himself down gasping and moaning at how tight the feeling is. Once Mizuki is all the way in, Clear starts to move his hips up and down which causes the bath water to splash over the sides of the tub. But that doesn’t matter now, Mizuki grabs Clears hips and starts thrusting which causes Clear to let out a loud moan which echoes throughout the bathroom.

Mizuki looks up at Clear whose face is flushed and pink eyes glossy and half-lidded.

“You look so beautiful right now, I love you so much Clear” Mizuki says to Clear noticing his own voice becoming desperate and his breath quickening.

“I love you too Mizuki-san!” Clear managed to gasp in between thrusts while digging his fingers into Mizuki’s shoulders.

Mizuki could feel himself getting closer, just seeing Clear’s erotic face and hearing his needy yet beautiful voice is enough for him to come. He grabbed a hold of Clear’s dick and began to rapidly stroke him while quickening his thrusts.

“Ah! Mizuki… -san! If you keep doing that…!”

Mizuki started thrusting faster while Clear rocked his hips to the rhythm of Mizuki’s thrusts. He stroked Clear’s dick faster while still moving his hips, he pushed his lips against Clear’s and rolled his tongue with his giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

Clear suddenly broke the kiss, arched his hips and came with a loud cry of the other man’s name escaping his lips. Mizuki came not soon after, he felt pleasure wash over him as he felt tingles of ecstasy throughout his whole body.

“Ah! Clear!” He shouted through his climax.

Both men slumped onto to each other, each trying to control his own breathing.

Mizuki slowly lifted Clear off of his dick which made the light haired man let out a small whimper before he laid his head onto his chest. Clear looked up at Mizuki and kissed the tear drop below the brunettes pale green eye.

“Thank you for taking a bath with me Mizuki-san. This was the best bath I ever had!” he said with a bright smile. “Sorry about the mess though…” Clear’s eyes motioned to the water that the two men had managed to soak the tile floor with and the come that was now floating in the tub. “I’ll clean it since I was the one who invited you in here in the first place” Clear said with a gentle smile while giving Mizuki’s tattoo another kiss.

Mizuki couldn’t help but smile at his adorable boyfriend “Don’t be silly I’ll help you clean up Clear. I mean I helped make this mess” he said with a laugh “Plus after we clean up we can take another bath, I still need to scrub your back remember?” he whispers against Clear’s ear which causes the platinum blonde to blush a deep red.

“If you say so Mizuki-san”

Mizuki presses a soft kiss to Clear’s lips and lifts himself out of the tub, he can’t wait to clean up this mess and possibly make another.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright! ( ；´Д｀)


End file.
